Hand tools are typically utilized for a variety of applications among which include the loosening/removing and mounting/tightening of threaded members such as screws, bolts and the like. As one example, battery-powered hand tools are utilized for such applications. However, although battery powered hand tools are advantageous for high speed rotation of threaded members, in applications where the holding friction between engaging surfaces of the threaded portions is great, due to oxidation, rust or other causes, quite often there is insufficient energy to overcome these frictional forces. Likewise, in applications where a threaded member is rotated at high speed up to the point where fastening occurs, such battery-powered tools often have insufficient power to obtain the desired torque or leverage to tighten the threaded member by a desired amount.
On the other hand, conventional hand tools such as the conventional screwdriver of the straight-head, phillips-head or hex-head type are difficult to manipulate in order to perform high speed rotation and have the further limitation of being limited to the torque capable of being applied merely through the use of operator's fingers since they typically lack a leveraging member.
It thus becomes extremely advantageous to provide a hand tool which is simple in design, easy to use and which overcomes the disadvantages of both battery-powered and manual hand tools of the type described hereinabove.